An Unfinished Affair
by Caresme'sChild
Summary: Following the hidden affair and growing affection between Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser
1. Meeting Esme

**Peter's POV**

I pull into the parking lot and rush to the biggest trailer on the left. I had never felt so nervous and my hands were slick with sweat. I wiped my palms on the sides of my jeans and opened the door. The only people inside were Catherine Hardwick and a woman with light brown hair. The mysterious woman rose to her feet and awkwardly hugged me. She smelled of roses.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Reaser, I'll be playing your wife." she said with a big smile

I shook her hand and we sat to wait for the rest of the cast.

Throughout the whole day all I noticed was Elizabeth. She was about 5'3" and had a beautiful smile. But I had to stop this train of thought. I was happily married to Jennie. And I had kids! But Elizabeth had something about her that pulled me in. She was hypnotizing.

I met the rest of the cast and we all decided to go to suggested we carpool with the actor we would be partnered with, but I had a motorcycle so we'd have to use her car.

"Hey, um Elizabeth, can we go in your car? I rode here on my motorcycle and don't have an extra helmet."

"Sure Peter! Let's go."

We talked the whole way to the restaurant. I learned that she was single and grew up in Michigan. I loved her personality, and she seemed to just radiate with happiness.I promised Jennie I only had eyes for her, but now I was falling for another woman.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Peter was so handsome. He had light brown hair that looked gently tousled. He was a few inches taller than me and was in good shape. Too bad he's married, I thought to myself. As we rode in the car I became even more amazed by him. He was Italian and had pursued his dreams of becoming an actor even though he had a rough start. He had just got a part in the show Nurse Jackie but that wouldn't be filmed till next year. By the time we got to the restaurant I had fallen hard for Peter Facinelli. I was treading in dangerous water. I couldn't ruin a marriage and pull him away from his kids. It's not like he liked me anyway. He loved his wife, and I was just another coworker. Its my luck finding my prince charming but not being able to have him.


	2. The Beginning

**PetersPOV**

In the weeks leading up to the actual filming of Twilight I went to get my hair dyed blonde. I looked so weird. But I had to get in character. Filming in Portland started tomorrow. I couldn't wait to act with everybody but I was honestly just looking forward to seeing Elizabeth. We had traded numbers the day we met and had become best friends. Jennie wasn't to happy I was spending all my time with another woman. I assured her Elizabeth was just a friend. There was that line between best friends and lovers that we could never cross. I was so caught up in my thoughts of Elizabeth that I didn't realize I was running late.

"Jennie I have to go!"I yelled up the stairs

The girls and Jennie came down the stairs to say goodbye. All the girls gave me kisses on the cheeks and big hugs. I gave Jennie another quick peck on the cheek and headed out the door. I had decided to drive up in our family RV. I had to be on set in 20 hours.

When I got to the set in Portland I was amazed that there were already fans standing outside the studio. It was a new experience since none of my other movies had come from books that already had a huge fan base.

I headed to my trailer to get dressed for the baseball scene. We had to shoot that first, since Cam Gigandet, the guy who plays James had to go be in another movie. I got into my outfit that consisted of a baseball jersey over a long sleeve shirt, black pants and a scarf. I was sweltering. I hopped in the van with the other cast members and we headed to set. When we got to the field we began filming the pitching scenes and the close-up shots. All the scenes where we slide into bases would be filmed later at a studio. When we filmed the scene where all of us jump forward to protect Bella I jumped too far and basically tackled Robert. Elizabeth giggled a little. She had the cutest laugh ever. I smiled at her but she looked away quickly as she started to blush. Did she like me too? No. There was no way Elizabeth could ever like me. I was just a dorky, old, dad. But I shouldn't care. I'm married to Jennie. And I love Elizabeth. At least, that's what I was telling myself.


	3. Bitten By Love

**Elizabeth's POV**

Over the weeks of filming I had become much closer to Peter. We were best friends and hung out all the time. Peter had to go see his family and so we had to film all our scenes in one week. First we did the scene where Carlisle bites Esme's neck and changes her into a vampire. I got into costume and laid down. Catherine told me to look lifeless so I laid basically still and pretended to breath shallowly . I saw Peter come into the room and my heart began to race instantly. Catherine called action and Peter moved closer. Would he hear my heart rapidly beating? Oh gosh was I embarrassed. I'm glad I had all this white makeup on because no one could see me blush. He lowered his head and kissed my neck acting like he was biting me. I let out a small moan of pleasure and instantly tensed when I realized what I did. I tried to stay somewhat normal, so we wouldn't have to film the scene again. Catherine finally called cut. Peter raced out of the room before I could even get up. Oh god I probably just ruined our friendship. He'll never look at me the same way again. I sighed to myself and walked to my trailer. What would I do now.

**Peter's POV**

Today was the day that I'd film the scene where I bit Esme's neck. I was so nervous. Catherine said that I could just kiss her neck and act like I was biting her. I got into my costume and walked into the room where we were filming. Elizabeth was already lying down on a small cot. She looked believably sick. I wanted to go and console her but I knew it was just an act. Catherine called action and I moved toward Elizabeth. When I bent down to "bite" her my heart raced and I felt Elizabeth's breathe hard. I saw her blush under all the makeup. Was I making her blush? No it was just hot in here. When I kissed her neck I instantly felt l a spark between us. She had such a soft neck. Out of no where she moaned and then tensed. Oh god. That moan was so sexy.

Get your head on straight Peter. You are married and will not cheat on your wife. As soon as Catherine called cut I rushed out of the room so no one would notice that I was flustered. What was happening to me? None of my other fake girlfriends our wife's made me feel any sort of attraction towards them, but Elizabeth did. I rushed back to my hotel room and took a cold shower. Should I tell Elizabeth how I feel? No it was just lust. But I was denying the truth and lying to myself. I was falling in love with Elizabeth and I didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth's PoV

When I got back to my hotel room I ordered room service and decided to watch a movie. I decided to watch the notebook again. All I could think about throughout the whole movie was Peter. I wanted him to kiss me in the rain and love me, not Jennie. I don't know why she didn't change her last name. Facinelli was so pretty. I climbed in to bed and felt empty and lonely. I wanted someone to cuddle with me and hold me until I fell asleep. I wanted that someone to be Peter. I was about to drift off when my phone buzzed on the table. It was Peter.

"Um… Elizabeth, I know it's late but could I come over and talk with you?"

"Of course Peter, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Elizabeth you're the best!"

I blushed at that comment. He was so kind. I hung up the phone and waited anxiously for Peter to knock on my door.


	4. A New Discovery

**Elizabeth's POV**

Crap! Peter would be over any minute and I was a wreck. I had ugly sweats on and my makeup was smeared. I ran to the bathroom and washed all my makeup off so I didn't look like a raccoon. Then I raced to the closet. I had to find cute pajamas that weren't obviously sexy. I decided on lavender pants made of silk and a lavender tank top to match. I heard a small tap at my door and suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. Stop this Elizabeth. He's married, nothing is going to happen. He just wants to talk as friends. I fluffed my hair anyways and then opened the door.

"Hi Peter!" I said as I gave him a big hug.

"Hey Liz! You look pretty." he said with a smile

"You are too kind! I'm not that pretty and I'm getting old"

"Hey stop trashing yourself Liz. You are beautiful and you're still younger than me! If you are old than that makes me old too!" he laughed

I held the door for him as he walked in. He sat down on the love seat and patted the space next to him. I ran over and jumped on top of the chair and fell on him. My hands were on his chest and I was blushing.

"Sorry Peter. I get kinda wild around midnight."

"It's okay, I got a good laugh out of it" he said with a smile on his face.

Gosh he had an amazing smile! I blushed knowing I was the reason behind it. Time to change the subject and find out why he wanted to talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about doc?" I said jokingly.

"Well, I need your help. There's this girl and I think I might be falling in love with her. I don't want to be unfaithful, especially if I'm not sure yet. I still love Jennie a lot but this woman makes me feel so happy inside. She's kind, sweet, quirky and I can't help but smile around her. What do I do?" Peter leaned back and waited for my response.

My heart dropped. He was falling for someone that wasn't Jennie but it also wasn't me either. I definitely had no chance with him. I was on the verge of crying but I couldn't let Peter know how I felt. I would lose him as my friend if I told him I loved him. I would rather be friends than nothing at all. So I held in my tears and did my best to respond with a clear head.

"Well I'd wait a little bit and see if she likes you back. Then see if you love her more than Jennie. Right now it could just be a crush and you don't want to end your marriage and then regret your decision later. " I said

"Okay sounds like a plan! Want to watch a movie? How about Definitely Maybe?" He picked up the remote and scrolled down to it.

" You don't want to watch an action movie?" I was surprised. I thought that was what all guys liked to watch.

"I'd rather watch a heartwarming movie" be said as he threw a blanket over both of us.

We both relaxed on the love seat and focused on the tv.

**Peter's POV**

I rushed to get dressed so I could go hang out with Elizabeth. I can't believe she said yes. I threw on a tight blue shirt and some jeans. When Elizabeth opened the door I was stunned. She wore silky purple pajamas and looked really hot. Why did I have to be married? I thought to myself. If only i would have met Elizabeth 17 years ago. She invited me in and I asked what I should do about liking another woman. I could see the dissapointent in her eyes after I didn't mention her specifically. She likes me too. I was so happy and surprised that she felt the same way I did. I was really talking about her but she didn't know that. I felt bad because she doesn't know that the woman I was falling in love was her. Elizabeth was so beautiful and made me happy no matter what. I suggested a movie and decided on a girly one because I knew she needed something heartwarming. During the movie Elizabefh fell asleep and cuddled unknowingly next to me. Her head was on my chest and I couldn't help but think that it felt perfect. Her body felt perfect next to mine. Gosh, this was so wrong but I felt so right being next to Elizabeth. I gently caressed her head and brushed through her hair with my fingers. Her hair was so soft. Just another thing I loved about her. Some of it had fallen onto her face and I brushed it behind her ear while slowly caressing her cheek. She stirred and began to wake up. I hope she wouldn't realize I had been petting her hair and holding her. What am I going to do? I have caught a bad case of the love bug and I didn't want to get better


	5. Bliss

**Chapter 5: Bliss**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I awoke to the light petting of my hair and realized I was laying on Peter's chest and he was playing with my hair. I stayed still and pretended to sleep a little bit longer because I wanted the moment to last. His touch was so gentle and he whispered things like "so beautiful" and "lovely" as he played with my hair. I sat back and relaxed into Peters chest. I could feel his muscles through his shirt and couldn't help but feel flushed. My attraction towards him was undeniable. I began to stir acting like I was just waking up so that I wouldn't startle Peter. The hand playing with my hair jerked alway. Peter was probably scared that I'd catch him playing with my hair. I smiled inside knowing I made him nervous. I sat up and stretched smiling at Peter. He looked up at me with a cute smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead. It's two AM and I should probably get going. Thank you for letting me come over, I would stay till morning but our other cast mates would get suspicious. Thank you for the lovely time Liz!"

"Your welcome Peter!" I said as I got up.

I cracked my knuckles and walked to the hotel room door. I opened it, peaked out to make sure no other cast mates were roaming the halls, and held the door wide open for Peter.

"Come by any time Peter." I said as he gave me a hug.

It felt so good to be held close by Peter. As we let go of each other he pecked me on the cheek and left. After the door was shut I slid down it till my butt hit the floor. I gently touched the place were Peter had kissed me. It was only on the cheek but it had my heart racing and my body on fire wanting more. I sighed knowing that I could never be with Peter intimitley. I turned the lights of and went to sleep. My dreams were all of Peter.

_ ***Later that day***_

Today Peter and I would be filming a cute scene inside the house. I was excited like a kid on Christmas. I would get to kiss Peter. I couldn't wait. It took all of my will power to not cry out in joy. Peter walked in with his Carlisle outfit on and I couldn't help but blush. He looked absolutely amazing. The director called action and Peter and I began our scene.

"She's brought him to life" I said as I turned away from the fake window.

"He's been alone too long." Peter said with a slight sigh as he put his arm around my neck and shoulder.

"I hope it can end well" Peter says

"Alice has been wrong before" I state

"Not often." he replied

"Carlisle, Bella is what he wants. It will work out, somehow…" I said as I gently pushed Peter against the wall.

"You're a hopeless romantic." Peter said as he brushed his nose gently against mine and cupped my face in his palm.

Then he kissed me lightly on the lips. I was overwhelmed by passion. I was about to faint from being so happy and had to pull away. Peter followed me out of the cameras view. I headed straight to my dressing room. As I settled in and got a bottle of water I heard a light tap on my door. I opened it to find Ashley.

"Hey Liz! I watched your scene! It looks good!" she said with a smile.

I welcomed her in to the room and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut she turned around and looked me in the eye.

"You like Peter dont you Liz? Don't lie to me! It's obvious that he likes you back though!" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Fine. Yes I like Peter. But you are wrong. He doesn't like me, he likes his **wife**. Emphasis on the wife part!" I stated bitterly

"You can stay in denial but you know deep down that he likes you just as much as you like him" and with that she left the room shutting the door behind her.

Ashley was right, I was denying the truth but I couldn't ruin a marriage. I promised myself I'd never be the other woman. If Peter wants to get a divorce one day I'll be there for him but I wouldn't make any move now. I decided to take a nap on the couch till our next scene.

I woke to a light tap on my door.

"Liz are you in there? I'm getting worried!" Peter yelled through the door.

I looked at the clock and realized I had slept for 5 hours!

"Peter I'm fine! Hold on. I just fell asleep." I rushed to the door

I yanked open the door to see Peter standing in a light blue t-shirt and white pants with converse shoes. It complimented his eyes and he looked great. Peter stretched his arm out and fixed a piece of hair that had gone astray while I was sleeping. I gave him a shy smile as he put his arm around me like he had done earlier.

"Well everyone is going out to dinner so come on!" Peter said excitedly.

As we walked out to join the cast Ashley announced that we were just like Carlisle and Esme. I blushed and slipped away from Carlisle's arm. I went to go stand by Ashley. When we all walked to the limo waiting outside I elbowed Ashley in the side.

At dinner we all had a great time especially Peter and I. We had really become close. Close enough that we were finishing each other'a sentences. I smiled and couldn't help but feel like Esme. I thought of Ashley, Jackson, Robert, Nikki, Kellan, and Kristen were like my real kids. And Peter I finally admitted was the love of my life. I was content with the new "family" I had. I was blissful and never wanted things to change.


	6. Falling

**Chapter 6**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I woke up to the bright sun shining through my window. How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was leaving dinner with the cast. I got up off my bed and headed for the kitchen for some black coffee. My head was pounding as I stumbled through my hotel room. I found Peter sitting in my living room watching the news. And then the memories of last night poured in. Images of Peter and I leaving the dinner, going to a bar, drinking a LOT, and finally getting a taxi ride back to my hotel.

"H-Have you been here the whole night Peter?" I asked quizzically.

"No I left last night, but I came back to check on you" He said looking up from the screen

I began to relax knowing that Peter and I hadn't done something stupid or regretful in our drunken haze.

I got my coffee and headed back to the bedroom. I smelled of tequila and sweat. I really needed a shower.

" I'm going to go clean up! I'll be back in a few Peter! " I said as I walked towards the bedroom fumbling every other step or two.

Peter jumped up from the couch and helped me walk until I was in the bathroom. He handed me some aspirin and left shutting the door behind him.

I got myself a glass of water and swallowed the aspirin. The water was ready so I undressed and stepped under the steaming water. It felt so relaxing having the water slowly pour over my back. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted a little on my hand. It smelled of lavender. I began to wash my hair and than a wave of nausea passed over me. I began to sway back and forth. I went to get out of the shower but my foot slipped on the shower floor. I reached for the walls to stop falling but my hands slipped from the shampoo. Before I knew it I had banged my head on the floor and landed with a loud thud.

"ELIZABETH! ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD A LOUD THUD!" Shouted peter from behind the door.

"Peter I fell! I-I can't get up could you close your eyes and help me get up?" I shouted back.

I saw him walk through the door with his hand over his eyes and a towel in the other. I managed to turn the water off and he handed me the towel. I wrapped myself up so I wouldn't be revealing anything.

" Okay Peter, I'm covered! You can help me up now" I said

He uncovered his eyes and bent down. I put my arms around his neck and he carried me bridal style to my bedroom.

"Liz get dressed Your forehead is bleeding right by your temple but it isn't serious. I clean it when you are done." He smiled and then left the room.

I quickly put on a tank top and sweat pants. God I felt stupid. I can't even shower without making a fool of myself in front of Peter. I walked out and hugged Peter.

"Thank you for staying and helping me Peter! If you weren't there who knows how long I would have laid in the shower." I whispered into Peter's shoulder begining to cry.

"Hey don't cry Liz. So you fell on accident. I am not going to judge you or anything. Calm down"

He pulled us onto the couch and he hugged me while I cried on his shoulder.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hoped you all liked that cute scene where Peter saves her. And with all the Peter and Liz news from the comic con of them getting drunk well, I had to make them get drunk earlier in their friendship too! Thanks to everybody who reviews! I love you all! Tweet me! **


	7. Lonely

**HEY GUYS! I'M FINALLY BACK! Sorry I was gone so long! I don't want to make excuses but now I have more free time and hopefully more time to write! Sorry this is definitely a shorter chapter but I promise there will be more to come soon.**

Elizabeth's POV

I sat and cried in Peter's arms for hours. Once the tears started coming they didn't stop. All my pent up worries, frustrations, and sadness came out. After having an abusive boyfriend and cutting myself, I had been so sad and lonely. Peter just held me like a gentlemen should. He let me cry until I fell asleep into the warmth of his arms…

Peters POV

Thank the heavens I came back, I thought to myself. Liz seems so happy on the outside but as I hold her, it's like I can feel the pain and sorrow she's feeling. I know there is more to it then just her falling. She needs someone to help her and support her. And before I fall asleep, I whisper I'll be there.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up in Peter's arms. Finally feeling some relief to the hurt I had been feeling for months. I quietly slid out from his sleeping form and headed to the bathroom. I looked horrible. My eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, mascara stained my face, and my hair looked like a rat's nest.

"How could Peter like you when you do things like this? I'm not his type. No one could ever love me…" I say to myself.

I get into the shower and the tears come again. After cleaning myself up and getting my feelings in check I go back out into the hotel room. I walk up to Peter and brush his hair out of his face.

"Peter, wake up"

He rolls over and looks up at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Hey Liz, feeling better today?" Peter says drowsily.

I answer with a nod of my head. He smiles and gives me another hug. Our embrace is suddenly cut short when our cellphones ring simultaneously. It's time for more filming.

Peter starts to get up and grab his jacket and I just want him to stay. He opens the door and looks at me.

"Are you sure your ready to go back?" He says sympathetically.

I nodded my head once more. With that he left and my heart started to hurt again. Everyone leaves. Everyone leaves…

**Like I said this was a shorter chapter but I thought maybe we should delve into Liz's feelings. I also tied in that part of Esme with the abusive boyfriend and stuff. That's why she took the role(in my story). I promise I will post a longer chapter where things actually happen soon! Thank you to all the people who review and read this and review even months after I posted the last chapter!**


	8. Hope

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted for this story in awhile. I have had this chapter written, I just haven't gotten around to writing it. Thank you to everyone who reads! Review if you'd like! **

**Elizabeth's POV: **I felt like I wasn't myself. It was as if I was in someone else's body watching the world go by. After Peter left I refused to think of what happened. I wasn't ready for all of the feelings that went along with the thoughts of Peter. Today was our final day of filming for Twilight. I would probably never see Peter again after this because I'm just another actress that he would never remember. I got dressed without thinking and got in the car to head to set.

**Peter's POV: **Leaving that little paradise was hard. Sitting with Liz felt so, so right. I didn't want the Twilight experience to end. I had so much fun hanging with the cast especially Liz and I honestly don't want to go back to Jennie. Oh god, I'm a horrible person and don't deserve anyone. I made the promise to Jennie and as much as I don't want to I will keep that promise. I arrived on set and got dressed for the last shots of the baseball scene. Walking onto the set was bittersweet. I walked up behind Liz and stood next to her as Catherine walked in with a big smile. How could she be so happy that the movie was ending? That we'd never see each other again? That our fifteen minutes of fame would be over?

"Listen up everyone!" Catherine shouted, "all of you will be called back for the second book in the Twilight Saga New Moon!"

Liz grabbed my arm and looked at me with as big smile. I pulled her into a big hug and we were both ecstatic. I was relieved to know this was not the last time I would see her.

**Elizabeth's POV: **Relief washed over me as I comprehended what Catherine had just said. I would see Peter again. I wouldn't be lonely. I smiled up at Peter and he pulled me into a big embrace. I couldn't help but live in the hopes that we would have a bright future, maybe even together.


End file.
